


So Many Questions, Not Enough Time

by baitstan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Declaration of Independance, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No Plot/Plotless, Other, Song: Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story, Songfic, also dashes, bullshitting tags is my brand, i think i overuse semi colons, l'manberg, spoilers for the 16th november war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitstan/pseuds/baitstan
Summary: Tubbo reflects on the past few months in the SMP.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	So Many Questions, Not Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tubbostan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbostan/gifts).



> i like hamilton and i like the smp and l'manberg is just a huge hamilton reference so
> 
> (also i can't remember if the declaration of independance was destroyed or not??? please forgive me if it was lol)
> 
> there's SO many flaws in this i just thought it was a cool concept please forgive me
> 
> yes i am now going to gift all of my mcyt fics to my friend tubbostan she's very pog thanks

**_Let me tell you what I wish I’d known, when I was young and dreamed of glory_ **

  


How had he been so blind? Wilbur was nothing but ashamed in himself; he’s the reason L’Manberg had fallen apart like this. If he’d never called an election, then Schlatt never would’ve won, and things would be okay. But of course, he had to become this insane, power-hungry demon and turn all his allies against him, threatening to blow up the nation he so dearly loved.

  


And so he did it.

  


He went and fucked it all up.

  


Maybe he really was the villain in this story.

  


Everything was broken. Every _ one _ was broken. L’Manberg had become more than just a silly little nation away from the Dream Team over these past few months, it really had become a home and a family for all the people who lived there. 

  


Tubbo, Tommy and Fundy were the ones who had been hurt the most by Wilbur’s wrongdoing. The original four; the ones who fought for their independence. They fought for L’Manberg, for Wilbur!  _ With  _ Wilbur. 

  


But Wilbur wasn’t one of them anymore.

  


**_You have no control, who lives, who dies, who tells your story_ **

  


Schlatt was gone. L’Manberg was gone. The unity that once stood strong between everyone - gone. Everything was changing, and it was up to Tubbo to preserve the legacy of, well, _ all of it. _ From the initial drug business to where they now stood, it was up to the president to hold dear everything they’d been through.

  


**_Every other founding father’s story gets told, every other founding father gets to grow old_ **

  


What were they to do about Wilbur Soot? After all, he founded L’Manberg. Yet he betrayed L’Manberg. He was a part of history, and they had to remember him or they’d run the risk of history repeating itself, and nobody could deal with that. They were all left damaged from the war, and some scars were simply unhealable. 

  


**_I put myself back in the narrative_ **

  


People were coming back. Now that they heard Schlatt was gone, they had finally decided to return. They rebuilt. They grew again. Things were finally becoming somewhat normal once more, and people were  _ happy  _ to be in L’Manberg. Sure it had changed, but it was home.

  


**_I interview ever soldier who fought by your side_ **

  


Fundy. Tommy. Wilbur. Tubbo. They were once a team. A  _ family.  _ They worked so hard to gain independence for their land, and at the cost of Tommy's music discs, they got it. It worked. They won!

  


Even Wilbur was impressed. They were all just so happy to be free… and then it all went downhill.

  


**_I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writing_ **

  


The declarations of independance. The famous phrase "SUCK IT GREEN BOY!” and the pure joy it brought to L’Manberg. Of course it didn’t really apply anymore, but that period of joy after the first war really was a feeling to cherish. The book was only growing, noting losses and victories alike, holding history close to the heart.

  


**_She is buried in Trinity Church near you_ **

  


Wilbur was gone. Gone.  _ Gone.  _ Killed by his own father.

  


“Kill me Phil, murder me!” 

  


Some of his last ever words; a grin that was impossible to decipher painted on his face. He truly had lost his mind… and Philza went through with it.  _ He stabbed his own son.  _ I mean, come on, it’s not like he had much of a choice - right?

  


He was saving the rest of the SMP by sacrificing his son.

  


He had to do it.

  


_ He had to. _

  


**_And I’m still not through, I ask myself what would you do if you had more time?_ **

  


Let’s say Wilbur lived. What would he have done? Would he have caused further harm?  _ Could he?  _

  


These questions really did eat their way through the mind. Wilbur’s motives were clear and he pulled through with them, sure, but what if he did have more time? He could’ve done so much good yet so much bad.

  


Would everyone be in danger? Or would Fundy still have his father?

  


We could only hope that Eret would take good care of him.

  


**_And when my time is up, have I done enough? Will they tell our story?_ **

  


Tubbo wasn’t ready for this. It still hadn’t really hit him that  _ he  _ was now the president of L’Manberg. It still hadn’t hit him that Wilbur was gone for good, that he had lost one of the ones closest to him _ for good.  _ What will happen when his time inevitably comes to an end? Will he be such a key figure in history along with Schlatt and Wilbur?

  


He had no clue that leading a nation could be this stressful. It went deeper than simply repairing and rebuilding the damages caused, it was worrying about the future and feeling a sense of duty to protect his citizens with his life.

  


Tubbo really did care for the land he called home. He  _ wanted  _ to be a part of its history, he  _ wanted  _ to be remembered. 

  


But what would he have to give?

  


**_In their eyes I see you, Alexander, I see you every time_ **

  


Wilbur was everywhere.

  


Quite literally, too.

  


Just because he wasn’t physically here anymore, doesn’t mean his spirit didn’t live on.

  


He took the form of a ghost and although he could still communicate with the living, there was something about it that just didn’t feel right. You could see the regret and remorse in his eyes whenever someone brought up the topic of the war, but it was too late for him to have the chance to amend his mistakes.

  


Everywhere he went, Tubbo was reminded of his previous leader. Reminded of his friend. The damage he had caused.

  


Everyone knew it was a new era, everyone knew nothing would be the way it once was.

  


They couldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt, because even if they really did feel okay on the surface, deep down they really did miss him. They missed the old L’Manberg, the sense of belonging and the sense of freedom.

  


**_Oh I can’t wait to see you again, it’s only a matter of time_ **

  


Nobody’s immortal. Of course they would one day all be reunited with Wilbur in the afterlife. Schlatt would be there too, although that wasn’t something to look forward to.

  


Maybe this whole ordeal was more of a lesson than anything, maybe it was worth all of the pain everyone was put through. 

  


Maybe things would be okay again.

  


Of course they would never go back to usual, whatever that means, but perhaps they could reach a new sense of normality. 

  


Things were finally, finally beginning to look up again.

  


\------------------

  


_ Tubbo was proud of the progress he’d made over the last few weeks. The war really fucked with everyone and at first it seemed to do no good, but he was finally realising that maybe it served as a lesson to everyone who called L’Manberg home. Not even that - everyone who lived in the SMP at all. _

  


_ He sat on a bench on the raised wooden balcony, taking in the sights of the new and improved L’Manberg. It was no longer the bombsite that it looked like not even three months ago, and although the memories still lived vividly in his mind, it was time for Tubbo to move on. _

  


_ There was just no use dwelling over the past and what could’ve been, instead he had to focus on what was. _

  


_ And that meant sealing away all the darkness inside and putting all of his time and energy into making L’Manberg the happy, safe haven it was once known as. _

  


_ No matter the circumstances, it would always be known as home. _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware this was an absolute scrap, but even so please comment any feedback if you have any!! i really want to improve my writing i am nicely asking you to be as harsh as you can thanks xoxo


End file.
